Who Am I?
by Kassi-Harper
Summary: Catarina was seventeen years old when she met Draco Malfoy. Catarina had thought she was normal, but it was not to be. One day she discovered that her true self was not what she had thought it was. What will happen? Find out... One-shot. Please review!:


_**A/N: I own nothing of Harry Potter. This particular plot line and Catarina are mine though. Fare thee well. Kassia**_

I moved slowly onto my bed.

I was been sorted into Slytherin six years before this day, and now, I am wishing I were at home.

I felt weird. I met a really cute guy named Draco Malfoy today, after the sorting. We talked for a while, and he seemed nice enough.

My stomach is beginning to cramp. Maybe I should go to the hospital wing.

Still...

Draco Malfoy...

I glanced around my dormitory, and seeing that everybody is asleep, I leave to go find the gorgeous Draco Malfoy.

I find him in the Common Room. He is sitting in front of the fire, talking to his two henchmen, Crabbe, and Goyle. I put on my sexiest smile and walked over to him.

He glances up at me.

"Well, well, well." He says. "And what do we have here?"

I shrug delicately. "The answer to all your problems." I say.

A sly smile crosses his face. "Crabbe, Goyle," he begins, "let the Lady Catarina and I have some time together."

The two burly boys leave.

I sit down across from Draco and lean forward, my lips slightly parted. "So," I breathe. "What'cha doing?"

"Admiring you." He responds.

Suddenly I pass out.

How utterly mortifiying.

I wake up in the hospital wing two days later. My parents are sitting next to my bed, a frown of worry across my mother's flawless features. A scowl across my father's weather worn face.

"What happened?" I demand.

"Catarina!" My mother gasps.

"What happened?" I repeat, slightly annoyed.

"I told you it would happen Sara." My father snaps. He turns to glare at me. "You are a succubus." He says. "You feed off of sex and if you don't, then you die." 

He leaves. My mother is left with me in an extremely awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" I shriek. "How did this happen?!"

"Well..." My mother said, hesitant to answer me. "I am a succubus. I met your father eighteen years ago and then we had you. I had thought you would be normal... but.. well... apparently not."

"So I have to feed off of _sex?!?" _I snap.

"Yes." She replies.

I groan in frustration. "Is this deadly?" I ask, afraid to know the answer.

Currently, I am thinking of seducing Draco, but I want to be sure it won't kill him if I decide to have an affair with him.

"Only if you feed off of the same person too often." She says, matter-of-factly. "This is why your father and I only mate once a month. Any more than this and it will kill him."

Annoyed, I push myself out of the stupid hospital bed and snatch my robes off of the end of it.

"You may go now mother." I say distantly.

"Cat..." She begins.

_"NOW!"_ I scream.

Two months later I decide that it would be perfectly fine to seduce Draco. Although, I would be positively horrified if he found out what I am.

Besides, according to my mother, I am going into heat... And I will need to feed soon. But, if I kill anybody... then I too will die.

I dress meticulously, not too slutty, but not too modest. My outfit is a low riding pleated black skirt, a tank top that shows off exactly three inches of my flat stomach, four inch black spike heels, and my perfectly straight copper red hair is plaited in a single french braid. I admire my appearance and pick up my black robes with the Slytherin crest on them and put them on. 

Draco's jaw drops as I approach him.

"Hello Draco." I say smiling the most seductive smile I am capable of.

I mean hey, I am a succubus right? It shouldn't be that hard to seduce anybody.

"H-h-hello.." He stammers.

Delicately shrugging and using two of my fingers to close his mouth, I say; "No need to speak."

I remove my robes, revealing the black outfit I wear beneath, and allow my robes to fall to the ground.

"Perhaps," I begin, "we should do something else..."

Draco nods weakly and leans forward to kiss me.

I kiss him in the most teasing way I can, leading him towards the Whomping Willow. "Let's go somewhere a little more private..." I say.

We cautiously enter the Shrieking Shack.

Three hours later, and four rounds of hot wild monkey sex later, I am sedated. Draco's breathing is shallow and rapid. His heartbeat is irregular.

I am worried. Was it too much? Am I inadvertantly killing him?

Slowly, I separate our joined bodies and begin pulling my clothes back on.

I don't realize, until it is too late, that Draco has stopped breathing.

He is dead.

I am scared now.

What do I do?

Do I hide the body? 

Destroy it?

A small pop.

Oh shit.

Too late.

A tall, dark man has apparated in.

I smile meekly at him and wave half-heartedly.

"Hi." I say. 

"Catarina Marie White, you are convicted of murdering Draco Malfoy while _feeding_ and you are convicted to death."

He pulls out his wand.

I run, leaving my shoes and robes behind.

(Tall Dark Man's POV)

"Mrs. White," I say. "Your daughter killed during feeding. She has been sentanced and is now dead. I am sorry for your loss."

"Hmm." Mrs. White says. "She never was one to listen was she?" She rolls her eyes. "I'll be in my room."

She leaves.

"One less smart mouthed bitch to listen too." Sara's current lover says.

I laugh.

Then I leave.

Now to inform Dumbledore. He should take this easily. He never was one to like a nymphomaniac, or a murderer. 

Sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to arrive I am bored. 

Finally he enters.

"Sir." I say formally.

"Victoire." He says. I can tell he is not happy. I don't blame him either. Every time I show up in his office, it is about a student death or something stupid like that. 

"Catarina Marie White and Draco Malfoy are dead." I say bluntly.

Dumbledore nods. "She was a succubus was she not?"

I nod. "She killed the Malfoy boy during... feeding... and was punished. She is now dead. As you are aware, she and the boy are to be erased from the mind of all. Also, all evidence of them is to be erased. They never existed." 

Dumbledore silently nods and I leave.

I go to continue doing what I do. Handing out punishment to those who deserve it.

(Catarina's Father's POV)

It is always hard to erase the lives of anybody, no matter who they are. Muggle, or no.

It killed me inside to kill my own daughter.

However, it had to be done, and now, I am sure that she and her boy lover are happy, wherever they may be.

I wish them both the best in the after life.

Placing a small bouquet of blood red roses on the roots of the tree that Catarina's ashes are buried beneath, I sigh, and know that it was meant to be.

Even though I desperately wish I could bring her back.

I cannot.

As far as the world is concerned, Catarina Marie White and Draco Malfoy never existed, and never will. 

It is as if they never were.


End file.
